Sunrise
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Elliot watches the sunrise with Olivia in his arms. Set the morning after Signature. Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Season 9 Signature. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf. **

Elliot looked out the window to see morning has broken. He had been up for over half an hour and thought he would watch the sunrise while he waited for his partner to awake. He insisted on staying the night after Olivia had told him about Lauren Cooper's suicide and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew she wasn't. She had witnessed a federal agent killed herself right in front of her and another detective and that was an image she will never truly get over. Lake had filled Elliot on everything that had happened once he returned from his trip and when he mentioned Olivia had broke down following Lauren's death, he wasted no time in making his way to her apartment building. He entered the apartment with his spare key and when he found Olivia sat on the sofa with tear stains on her face, all he had to say was her name and her tear filled eyes showed him just how much today had damaged her. There he took her in his arms, one hand rubbed her back while the other held her head as she cried against him, whispering a gentle shush now and again that would soon send her to sleep.

Elliot watched the sunlight slowly peek it's way over the city before turing to look at the sleeping form next to him. He smiled, gazing lovingly at her. Olivia had shifted during the night. Her cheek resting against his shoulder and her head had moved into an upward position so when she would wake up the first thing she would see was her partner.

Elliot caught a glimpse of the beaming light of the rising sun and smiled to himself. He had to admit it was a beautiful view, especially from a tiny window. He remembers a time when Kathleen was only an infant; She had been up all night because she wasn't well and Elliot that morning got to watch the sunrise with his daughter sound asleep in his arms.

Elliot was lost in his admiration for the beauty of the morning sunrise that he wasn't aware Olivia slowly fluttered her eyes open to see him staring out the window. ''Beautiful, isn't it?'' She asked. ''Yeah.'' Elliot exhaled, turning around to look at his partner. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine.'' She said quietly, giving him a reassuring smile, which he returned. ''Yeah sure?'' Elliot reached out and gently tucked some hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing her jawline. ''Yeah. I'm fine, El. Really. I'm fine.'' Olivia assured, searching his eyes. ''Good.'' Elliot smiled. He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead and Olivia closed her eyes as he left a delicate kiss to her skin, savouring his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Season 9 Signature. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.  
Final chapter to Sunrise.**

It was raining. It seemed to rain every time a body was lowered into the ground. Lauren Cooper's coffin had been obtained by the earth's ground for a final goodbye. Olivia and Lake came to the service to pay their respects and although he was on his trip at the time Lauren committed suicide, Elliot came along as a tower of strength for the both of them. It was a lonely service. Lauren had no living relatives so the only people who came to say their goodbyes were a few of her agents as well as Olivia, Elliot and Lake. Lake played a part of carrying Lauren's coffin to it's final resting place and Elliot and Olivia followed them out of the church. Olivia was still haunted by the past week events. She had flashbacks to Lauren pulling the trigger that ended her life, seeing her blood splatter on the walls of her apartment and her lifeless body slumping to the floor. The flashbacks only faded when Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked to the grave.

After the service was over and everyone began to leave, Elliot offered Olivia a lift to her apartment which she was thankful for but asked Elliot if she could have a moment alone. He respected the fact she needed sometime alone so he walked Lake back to his car, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts. Once she was alone she allowed the tears to come forth, rolling down her cheeks while tormenting herself about why Lauren couldn't have just simply taken the deal. ''_Those who fight monsters, should make damn sure, they don't become one._'' Lauren's final words flooded Olivia's mind as she stared into the open grave. She shivered at the memory. Those haunting last words of an FBI agent will stay with her forever. Olivia was lost in thought that she didn't realise the rain had stopped falling on her and turned to the side to see Elliot holding the umbrella above them. She saw concern taking over him. ''You okay?'' He asked ever so gently. Olivia blinked a couple of times, holding back the tears. She shook her head. ''No.'' Came a whisper. ''No, I'm not.'' Olivia dropped her gaze and stared at the ground. Elliot looked at her sadly, placing an strong hand on her shoulder. ''Let's get you home, Liv. It's freezing out and I don't want you to get cold.''

Olivia nodded, sniffling. ''Okay.'' Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her away from Lauren's grave and headed toward the car. He kept the umbrella above them as the downpour increased. He opened the passenger side door for his partner and she slumped herself into the seat.

It was a quiet journey back to Olivia's apartment and once they arrived at the apartment building, Elliot insisted on staying for a while to make sure she was okay. Olivia knew he wouldn't take no for an answer because he was just as stubborn as she was so she allowed him to follow her up to the building and once they were inside, Olivia headed straight to her bedroom to change into a pair of sweats while Elliot was in the kitchen, searching through the takeaway menus Olivia kept on the counter. He was starting to become peckish but he thought it was best to wait and see if Olivia was hungry enough to order a takeout. She returned a few moments later and he saw that not only had she changed into sweats but had washed her face free of makeup. She looked tired without it but to Elliot she still looked beautiful. ''Hey.''

''Hey.'' It was barley a whisper but he could hear the tiredness in her voice. ''Are you okay?'' He asked. Olivia nodded. ''I'm fine, Elliot. I'm just…'' Olivia trailed off, trying the right words to say that matched how she was feeling. Elliot walked toward her until he was stood in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her arm and she tiredly looked up at him. ''I'm just exhausted.'' She signed. Elliot gave her a crooked smile. ''Tell me what you need, Liv.'' His voice was soft and comforting. Olivia swallowed the growing lump in her throat. ''Can you just hold me? Please?''

Olivia felt like she was being desperate, almost begging but Elliot didn't say another word and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, holding her to him as she rested her head against her chest. He gently laid his chin on top of her head, his hand stroking the ends of her hair as he felt her relax in his arms. Today had drained her he knew, and all she wanted right now was for her partner to simply hold her in his arms. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
